Forbidden then Forgotten
by Mitsu-Matchie
Summary: Tsuna got hit by the 10YLT bazooka that has been altered by gianni, causing him to time travel back in 25 years! Let see what wil happen to our dear tuna fish as he encounters his tutor from hell in hi Adult form! R27 and might have some swearing.
1. The Start

**Title: **Forbidden then Forgotten

**By: **Mitsu-Matchie

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **RebornXTsuna R27

**Summary: **There's a hidden history between Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn has passed it, Tsuna is starting it. Lets see what will happen between the Two...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Khr, if so...i'm pretty sure it will suck...but it's gonna be Yaoi... with adult arcobaleno's

**N/A: **this is my first time writing KHR with R27 as a pairing so please bear with me...and if somebody want's to beta it, please do and tell me DX and this is after the arcobaleno arc.

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start**

Standing still in a guarded position as tsuna tries to move to no avail as the Ten-Year-Bazooka engulfed him with a bang following after with pink smoke surrounding it as tsuna starts his Time-travel adventure.

* * *

Tsuna held his guard up even though he has time-traveled and is sorroundedby pink the smoke had cleaned out, tsuna noticed he was inside a blocked alleyway, somewhere in Japan? or Italy?, he couldn't guess. Before thinking to much about it, tsuna started to check for his equipment.

_'Contacts...Check...Pills...Check...Headphones...Check...Vongola Ring...Check'_

Tsuna thought as he made sure that he got everything,he was going to wear his ring again but stopped when he noticed the words on his ring was, not there, just a plain X over the blue gem of the ring, natsu still there and all.

Tsuna started staring at it as many thoughts starts to cross him mind in confusion towards what had happened, what time it is already and what is the reason for this, as he runs around in a circle in the alleyway, trying to rip his hair out in confusion, worry and wonder at the same time.

stopping himself, Tsuna took deep breaths, and started to clear his mind of his worries, and started walking out of the alley way as he checks out the area he is transported to, and froze in his tracks as he saw the place, eyes wide in shock.

He's in Freaking Italy! and it isn't even the FUTURE!

'ITS. THE. PAST.'

'I'm _Doomed._' Tsuna thought before fainting right at his spot, oblivious to the person he had fallen into.

* * *

**Reborn's P.O.V**

'What. The. Hell.'

I thought, annoyed, when a scrawny looking kid just suddenly falls over me as i was walking past him.

I tried to pull him up but to my suprise, the scrawny boy was heavy.

Grumbling, I continued to try and carry him and successfully putting him on my back and make him have a piggy back ride on me.

'Looks like i gotta bring him with me' -sigh-

TBC

* * *

**Hello there!**

**i'm verry sorry to the followers of my other story but i got caught by KHR right now so...SORRRRYYYYY**

**pls revie and tell me what you think...9i'm not good at writing stuff out...soooo yeah... hehehehhehe**

**Give me idea's too cause i'm pretty sure i'm not gonna survive this alone without extra ideas froum the people who will review**


	2. Introduction

**Title: **Forbidden then Forgotten

**By: **Mitsu-Matchie

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **RebornXTsuna R27

**Summary: **There's a hidden history between Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn has passed it, Tsuna is starting it. Lets see what will happen between the Two...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Khr, if so...i'm pretty sure it will suck...but it's gonna be Yaoi... with adult arcobaleno's

**N/A: **hey guys! thanks for the reviews! a little bit of R27 is also in it.  
oh and to  
**thepureotome: **I made that on purpose since, reborn might not be the worlds greatest hitman at that time but was a well known one though. And I'm pretty sure that REborn would make sure he has a good image towards the people surrounding him, ne?

**i am mi-chan: **thanks for the awesome idea and your review towards my story...i am gonna write that down in the future chapter i promise and maybe add a little twist of my own...hehehehe

**Natsu Yuuki: **don't worry...when idea's flow to my head, the chapter goes longer than some others, so don't worry. ^_^

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First (or maybe not) Meeting**

**Normal P.O.V**

'Why did I even bring him with me' Reborn though while looking at the scrawny looking kid or Tsuna as he said to call him.

"So you're telling me that you came from the future 25-years from now because of the 10-year-later bazooka, made by the Bovino famiglia, that was owned by your lighning guardian. Rather than teleporting to the future and switching with your future self, you are in the past because of Giannini, son of Giannichi, Vongola's top Technician. And... you are the Vongola Decimo... As if!" I said bewildered and amused by the summary of Tsuna about how he was able to come here.

"Hai, that sums it all up" Tsuna said on guard, not minding how Reborn/Renato didn't believe the Vongola Vecimo part, as he sits on the couch as still as he can thinking of disastrous thoughts that might happen if he does something that might anger or annoy Reborn or Renato.

Reborn/Renato still couldn't believe his ears and started to rewind what happened earlier morning when the Brunette was finally awake after yesterday's business.

Reborn/Renato groaned inwardly, still not believing whats currently is happening to his once peaceful(not) life as a Hitman.

Both Reborn/Renato and Tsuna started remembering what happened earlier at the same time.

_Flashback_

_Reborn's P.O.V_

_"HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" A scream pierced the hallways in Reborn's 2-Story High-Apartment._

_ Reborn woke up in alarm leon in gun form at hand as he dashed towards the guest room where he left the stranger, crashing through the doors, gun aimed directly at tsuna who was schocked and startled._

_"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEE" Tsuna screamed again then fainted for the first/Second time._

_Reborn groaned in annoyance when he found out where the girly shriek came from and went back to his own room grumbing complaints to himself as he found out that his beauty sleep was interrupted by the stranger who had fallen over him, __literally._

_Reborn was only able to sleep for a few more minutes but failed after then and started to do his morning rountine, still annoyed at his guest._

* * *

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

_Tsuna soon was awake after fainting and was also conscious of his sorroundings a the moment. Remembering what had just happened earlier when he saw himself to be in an unknown room and seeing reborn, AS AN ADULT! made him groan in distress as many thoughts drifted to his head but it was soon cut off when he heard his stomach growl._

_Sighing he went out of the room he is currently occupying and tried to find the kitchen when he suddenly tripped down the stairs and crashing to reborn._

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

_Reborn heard a crashing and tumbling down his stairs and hurriedly dashed towards the area where he heard it happening and found his guest falling towards him, making them crash down together causing them to be in a somewhat suggestive pose._

_Tsuna blushed furiously as he unsuccesfully tried to get away from Reborn but Reborn had a different idea._

_Reborn wrapped his hand around Tsuna's waist and said in a dangerously sexy voice_

_"Where are you going my dear guest?"_

_Tsuna in shock, fainted, again._

_Reborn smirked obtaining his just planned goal, -Making his guest faint, again.-_

_Reborn stood up while making sure that his guest didn't fall down to the ground and then carried Tsuna to the couch, laying him down._

_A few minutes later Tsuna woke up, seeing reborn infron of his face._

_"HHHIII-" Tsuna's sceam was cut off when he saw a gun, ponted straight to his head in a point-blank-shot._

_His face started as Crimson red but paled quickly as he heard Reborn talk to him._

_"Stop screaming like a little girl and answer my questions, and don't lie or else..." Reborn said letting his threat hang down ominously._

_"D-d-d-d-eal" Tsuna said, shivering in fear, his eyes wide._

_Reborn started his questions but Tsuna still didn't answer to it, making him annoyed._

_"Do you want to die right now or not?" Reborn asks Tsuna in annoyance while reading his gun._

_"HHHIIIIEEE- alright, alright, but... you also gonna answer my questions in exchange for the information I'm going to tell you" Tsuna said, Even though he is still scared because it's reborn he's dealing with, he stood on his ground._

_Reborn sighed in annoyance and agreed to his guest's requests._

_Soon the two of them were exchanging questions after questions._

_Reborn found out who Tsuna is and some goes for Tsuna, The latter wonder why Reborn/Renato change his name, well to Reborn._

* * *

Reborn/Renato and Tsuna sighed at the same time, not noticing the other doing the same action.

One question popped up into Reborn/Renato's mind.

"Why do you slip into calling me reborn than the name i introduced myself?" Reborn/Renato asked Tsuna who was daydreaming-to his point of view but the latter was really thinking of escape routes- causing Tsuna to turn his attention to him, his guard up.

"ehehehheheheh, eto...how can I explain this..." Tsuna said, mostly to himself.

Reborn siged again in annoyance 'wow, This kid can make me break the sighing record anytime he wants, if there is one.' Reborn/Renato thought in sarcasm.

"Don't mind it. Look it's already 11 and we both still hadn't had breakfast and uch is coming so lets eat before we discuss anything else." Reborn/Renato said as he stood up and started walking to the kitchen to cook their Breakfast/Lunch.

TBC

* * *

**What do you guys thin k of this chapter.**

**Hey guys do you think i should refer Reborn as Renato or make it Reborn/Renato?**

**Please answer by the reviews along woth some good idea's you guys can think of so I can update this fast.**

**Bye!**


End file.
